<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>苞（上） by yijuzhangmu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938193">苞（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu'>yijuzhangmu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>苞 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ninepercent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果当年他能放肆到再往下摸一厘米，整个世界似乎就会走向完全不同的一条路。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>农橘 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>苞 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>苞（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>致爱丽丝的午休铃声响起，陈立农和几个要好的同学一起去了食堂，帮老师把餐盘和午饭都搬到教室里来。他的新同桌坐在位子上发呆，就像这上午一直以来一样。</p>
<p>五岁就上一年级的陈立农个子小小的，像个白嫩的小布丁，但是在妈妈的教育下学会了怎么照顾身边的人。他在讲台边打好两份饭，小心翼翼地端回了座位。</p>
<p>「呐，你的。」热气腾腾的食物被小不点放在同桌的面前，「好好吃饭才有力气念书喔，下午不要再发呆了。」他说教的样子就像个老气横秋的小大人。</p>
<p>那个据说因为生病、七岁才来念一年级的新同桌呆呆地抬起头来望着他，又大又圆的眼睛眨巴眨巴，两行眼泪唰地就下来了。</p>
<p>陈立农吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地开始找自己的小手帕。<br/>
「喂、喂，你不要哭啊？！又不是小孩，上学还要哭鼻子吗……」</p>
<p>「我妈妈怀孕了。」新同桌很小声地说，鼻子红红的，像他喜欢的草莓软糖。小陈立农颇为怜爱，很成熟地问：「那不是很好吗？弟弟也好，妹妹也好，我也想要一个呢。」</p>
<p>草莓软糖左右摇摇，抿了抿嘴，又啪嗒掉了眼泪。<br/>
「不、不是的……」他哭得很安静，细密的睫毛湿成了一簇簇，说话很混乱，「爸爸妈妈，要新的小孩，不喜欢我，因为我不是男孩子……」</p>
<p>不是男孩子？陈立农无比惊讶，连分筷子的藕节小手都停了下来。<br/>
「你就是男孩子啊？」新同桌大课间还去了洗手间，明明进的男厕啊。「你是不是饿晕啦？」</p>
<p>像是为了证明自己的观点，他毫不客气地伸出小手探到对方腿间，摸到了和自己一样的小弟弟，还顺势捏了捏。</p>
<p>「看吧，你怎么会不是男孩子，真傻，男孩子才有小弟弟。」<br/>
陈立农看着这个笨笨的新同桌，故作老成地叹了口气。<br/>
「你爸爸妈妈不会不喜欢你啦，」他挠了挠头，觉得自己有责任哄同桌开心，「就算……我也会喜欢你的，不要哭了喔。」</p>
<p>热热的软软的小手在粉嫩的脸颊上拭去泪痕，停止哭泣的人愣愣地看着他，像是有点期待的样子。<br/>
新同桌又咬了咬嘴巴，脸红红地问好：「我叫林彦俊。」</p>
<p>这才对嘛，小孩满意地眯起眼睛笑，「我叫陈立农。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
十四年后的陈立农在某一段时间里每晚都会梦到当年和林彦俊第一次的对话，还有自己不礼貌的行为。</p>
<p>梦里他总是像一个旁观者，居高临下地看着小小的他伸出那只手，消失在对方的课桌下。</p>
<p>如果当年他能放肆到再往下摸一厘米，整个世界似乎就会走向完全不同的一条路。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
六月底已经隐隐有炎夏的气味，窗外的知了偷偷开始试音。只剩最后一门毛概没考，四人间里两个室友都跑出去玩，陈立农坐在床上收拾衣服。</p>
<p>宿舍不大，上床下桌。和他的床靠在同一边的那一张床紧紧地拉着帘子，在只有些微蝉鸣的安静里能听到匀而软慢的呼吸声。</p>
<p>林彦俊最近似乎格外爱睡觉，可能也是因为之前备考很辛苦。陈立农不打算吵他，默默地继续手上的工作。</p>
<p>放在一旁的手机亮起来，是同系的朋友们约他去打球。<br/>
【农哥，我们在小场，你叫俊哥一起来啊】</p>
<p>小场在篮球场的最里边，靠着场外的几棵树，几乎不会暴露在阳光里，位子难占。也是林彦俊最喜欢的一个场地。</p>
<p>两人从小学一起念上来，运动天赋都很强。陈立农田径游泳各项全能，但林彦俊似乎更偏爱球类运动，从不跟谁一起去游泳。</p>
<p>明明夏天游泳是最爽快的事，对方也只是蹙着眉说「感觉游泳池不干净」。陈立农只好顺着他。</p>
<p>林彦俊好像从小就表现出了处女座的个性，洁癖很重，也很挑朋友。几乎认识所有人都是通过陈立农，并且也只维持在一般朋友的关系。</p>
<p>说起来是有点孤僻的性格，但两个人从小到大都黏在一起，林彦俊对他好得没话说，只有两个人相处的时候，也会像好兄弟一样开黄色玩笑，打打闹闹。</p>
<p>就像现在，所有认识他们的朋友都知道林彦俊睡得又死起床气又重，而且还特别不喜欢别人碰他的床。所以每每都把重任扔给唯一的例外陈立农同学，负责把人从床上捞起来。</p>
<p>陈立农试着喊了几次，对方毫无反应。初夏的燥热让他有点想要调皮，直接掀开两人床缝之间的帘子，准备钻过去把人闹醒。</p>
<p>穿着无袖背心的少年头发蓬松而柔韧，穿过帘布时发出细微的沙沙声。手撑在一只莹白的脚边，精瘦的腰卡在床头和床尾的连接处。<br/>
少年正欲抬头继续把腿也收过来，窗外午后的光线晃得他眯起了眼。</p>
<p>睡在眼前的人没有盖被子，穿着T恤和贴身的平角内裤。似乎是有点热，侧着身，一条腿大剌剌地贴在刷漆的铁栏杆上，两只手腕子乖巧地放在脸前。</p>
<p>打定主意要吓人一跳，陈立农并没有直接出声，继续缓慢地往前蹭。几秒之后，兴致勃勃的少年停下了动作，不可置信地一点点抬头，盯住了那个刚才不经意间瞟到的、不应该出现的、怪异而甜美的地方。</p>
<p>陈立农喉结滚了滚，安静地退回了自己的床上，刚刚被他紧抓在手里的浅蓝格床单隆起小小的弧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
「俊仔，咳咳咳。」<br/>
几个同伴故弄玄虚地假咳嗽，挤眉弄眼。陈立农停下手里的球眯起眼看过去，抱着自己衣服的短发女生在跟谁聊天，好像是林彦俊的前女友。</p>
<p>他侧过头去看林彦俊，沾在鬓角的汗珠随之甩在空气里，两个男孩子热气腾腾的模样像两只好斗的小狼。</p>
<p>高中生没有应付牛皮糖前任的经验，这女生的出现似乎对林彦俊来说并不惊喜反而很扫兴。他抬起手正要做一个解散的手势提前结束比赛，已经快要比他高的陈立农先一步开口，吸引了周围所有人的注意力。</p>
<p>少年把球固定在身侧，朝场外两个女生坐的地方靠拢了一些。他没什么表情，逐渐长开的五官凛冽中透着青涩。陈立农问那个抱着他衣服的纤瘦女孩，也就是他女朋友，「你们认识？」</p>
<p>他女朋友似乎想和那女生撇清关系，却被对方紧紧捏着袖口，怎样都说不出瞎谎话。</p>
<p>为了找林彦俊求和，让闺蜜偷偷告诉她在哪打球，毕竟闺蜜的男友和林彦俊关系那么好，林彦俊肯定不会当场给她难看的。</p>
<p>可惜陈立农并不那么会怜香惜玉，林彦俊也是。</p>
<p>陈立农随意扫了扫，指着一棵树下对短发女生说道：「衣服放那里，你带她走吧。」</p>
<p>五秒钟之前还是他女朋友的女生可怜兮兮地望过来，站起来似乎想解释些什么。其他几个打球的男孩子早就远远地聚在一堆说笑，只有她们俩和各自的前男友沉默着。</p>
<p>短发姑娘焦虑地咬着下嘴唇，她怎么会不知道陈立农的脾气，最能开玩笑最爱闹的是他，说一不二、一旦发火最可怕的也是他。</p>
<p>「立农……」女生泫然欲泣，连带着前来求复合的另个女生也是惨兮兮的脸。</p>
<p>陈立农懒得说话，站在原地单手拍球玩，只拿一双眼睛冷冰冰地看着她们，像是狮子在忍耐踏入自己领地的无知生物。</p>
<p>「衣服给我。」没有任何感情的声线出现在诡异而尴尬的气氛里。林彦俊上前几步，从发愣的女生手里拿过陈立农的外套，立刻转身头也不回地走了。</p>
<p>陈立农还在那拍球，林彦俊退回来无奈地撞了他肩一下，「走啦，吃饭。」</p>
<p>「吃饭吃饭！」别的男生像是被这句话唤醒似的，终于又活起来，各自收拾书包外套往外走。<br/>
「去北门吃面吗？」<br/>
「去吃盖浇饭吧，新出了套餐诶。」<br/>
……<br/>
走在最前面的两个男生肩碰着肩，稍壮一点的那个正在分心练习指尖转球，安心地跟着身边的人往前走。不一会儿球就被林彦俊没收装进包里，怕他路上玩球撞树太丢人。</p>
<p>陈立农撇撇嘴，视线落在对方手臂搭着的那件属于他的校服外套上。<br/>
比抱在女孩子腿上看起来顺眼多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
一群男生嘻嘻哈哈地围坐在饭馆桌前，话题又转到了女生上。</p>
<p>「俊仔到底喜欢什么样的？部花求复合都不接受，」同学笑嘻嘻地问，「听说7班那个长腿妹想追你哦，俊仔感觉怎么样？」</p>
<p>陈立农努力思考长腿妹是哪位，坐在身边的人喝了口茶，慢吞吞地问：「是他们班的体委吗？」</p>
<p>男孩子们怪里怪气地起哄，说林彦俊看起来高冷的一比，居然还知道人家是体委。</p>
<p>林彦俊耸耸肩，笑得像没睡醒，「我喜欢腿长的啊，路过他们体育课有看到她。」</p>
<p>于是他们又开始讨论女孩子的哪个部位最能戳中自己，脸和腿占了很大比例。</p>
<p>「我吗？」忽然被cue到，陈立农思索片刻，「大概是……腰吧，后腰。」</p>
<p>「这位置很奇怪——」</p>
<p>「会吗？」少年笑起来，抬手在身边人的后腰上按了一下，「就是这个位置，有腰窝的话……」他做出很浮夸的满足表情，带着满满的不讨人厌的少年气的色情。</p>
<p>朋友们大笑起来说他好变态，在欢乐的嘈杂、马路上车辙碾过的声音和后厨传来的灶台声响里，他听见刚刚被他用来做示范的人轻轻地喘了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
结束了毛概考试后，陈立农直接打包行李飞去了日本，在机场和妈妈汇合。七月旅游，八月兼职。这是他和林彦俊认识以来，最久不见面的一次。</p>
<p>【林彦俊：给我带手信（猫咪亲亲.jpg）】<br/>
【Leo：好】<br/>
【林彦俊：记得想我（猫咪蹭脑袋.jpg）】<br/>
【Leo：好】<br/>
【Leo：干嘛这么娘】<br/>
【林彦俊：（狗狗举刀.jpg）】</p>
<p>两个月很快就过去，大二的开学惊喜是全国大学生体能测试。</p>
<p>「仰卧起坐你OK吗？」<br/>
两个人站在布告栏前研究体测项目，林彦俊恼人地发现这人偷偷又窜了几公分。林彦俊转回头，摸摸鼻子：「OK啊，走吧。」</p>
<p>体育馆里的室内球场用来做临时的体测场地，一块块半软的薄垫排列成一片。陈立农带着他选了个角落的位置，等待其他同学就位之后开始统一计时。</p>
<p>「25个及格，45个优秀。」陈立农看了一眼腕表，小臂上的青筋浅浅突起。「你先来吧，我给你按。」</p>
<p>林彦俊顺从地躺下去，刘海四散在两边，拍了拍肚皮，小小声地给自己打气：「争点气啊你。」而后忽然警惕：「发力的时候会不会很丑？」</p>
<p>陈立农笑，跪在垫子上把他两只脚紧紧固定在内侧，两手束在他膝盖上扣拢。<br/>
「别讲屁话了，马上开始。」</p>
<p>林彦俊抬起膝盖轻轻蹭了一下他手心，乖乖闭嘴了。</p>
<p>一声尖锐的哨响，林彦俊咬着嘴坐了起来。</p>
<p>「一、二、三……」身前的人低声替他计数，时不时更收紧他无力挣动的腿。林彦俊涨红了脸，心里骂着这个不留情分的小王八，却不敢打乱换气节奏开口说话，咬牙继续着。</p>
<p>渐渐地一切都变得很模糊，周围同学的声音，塑胶垫和木地板摩擦的响动，陈立农念的数字。</p>
<p>他有些睁不开眼，在机械而艰难的动作里只能看见眉目明艳的少年，忽近忽远。</p>
<p>还差五个就优秀了……林彦俊努力忽视着小腹的阵痛，冷汗在额头上凝成珠。</p>
<p>陈立农发现他面色白得怪异，立刻倾身过来扶住他后颈，几乎把他整个拢在怀里。<br/>
「哪里不舒服？别做了。」</p>
<p>林彦俊说不出话，恨他一眼，速度明显慢了下来但还是坚持着。好不容易又做了一个，手肘刚刚碰到膝盖处，结束的哨声就划破体育馆上空。</p>
<p>「换人！」</p>
<p>他喉咙发干，撑着身子爬起来，有气无力地，干脆一屁股坐在了陈立农脚上，代替腿起到固定的效果。</p>
<p>坐着的陈立农神色自若地看了自己的脚一眼，眸子黑幽幽地，几秒之后躺了下去。</p>
<p>「我不会放水的。」林彦俊懒洋洋地挥拳道。</p>
<p>少年笑起来，两手枕在脑后，薄薄的T恤随着动作翻开一条边。「好喔。」</p>
<p>这样带着溺爱的语气林彦俊听了十四年，就像被撸习惯了的猫，满足地眯了眯眼。</p>
<p>二次测验的哨声吹响，阳光透过高高的天窗洒在浅浅交叠的少年身影上。</p>
<p>陈立农起身的速度比场上其他人都快上不止一拍，甚至有闲心斜眼看他，笑着说风凉话。</p>
<p>「厉害吧？」<br/>
「数数要跟上我的速度啊。」<br/>
「瞪我干嘛？」</p>
<p>林彦俊收回眼神，鼓着腮闷声发力，试图把全身重量都集中在屁股上。<br/>
压死你算了。</p>
<p>「报数！」</p>
<p>他记得自己是41个，离优秀评分还差4个。虽然体测跟学分没关系，但是身为男人的好胜心被挫，林彦俊扁了扁嘴。</p>
<p>「陈立农，54！」</p>
<p>林彦俊喊完就自暴自弃地坐在垫子上，周围传来或讶异或钦佩的抽气声。</p>
<p>躺在软垫上缓气的少年闷闷地笑了声，仰躺着看着透明的天窗，手一点点摸过来在他小腿上揉了揉。</p>
<p>「林彦俊46！」</p>
<p>正在生闷气的人猛地抬起头，直直闯进对方往下瞥他的眸子里。</p>
<p>这个角度的陈立农有一层很浅的双下巴，朝他眨了眨左眼，调皮而英俊地笑起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
从体育馆去二教上课的路上，松散的人潮来来去去。林彦俊单肩挎着书包，轻轻撞了一下陈立农的肩角。</p>
<p>「谢啦。」</p>
<p>「小事，本来就是形式主义的东西而已，也不会计学分。」陈立农淡淡地说，「让你爽一下咯。」</p>
<p>林彦俊皱眉，「你讲话听起来怪怪的。」</p>
<p>「是你很色吧，听什么都怪怪的。」<br/>
少年伸手替他把书包另根肩带拉到另一侧让他背上，将过于瘦削的人半揽在怀里。</p>
<p>上课时林彦俊就隐隐预感到自己作的死马上要现世报了，果然当晚冲了个有点凉的澡之后小腹就开始坠痛，犹如一整桶冰块吊在里边往下扯，手脚冰凉冒冷汗。</p>
<p>选修课是去不了了，他闷在床上喝了杯热水，倒头睡下去。</p>
<p>两个室友在无声地双排上分，陈立农上完选修回来发现宿舍的氛围安静而诡异。</p>
<p>「嘘，俊仔好像不舒服。」室友见他回来了，用手指指林彦俊紧闭的床帘，轻轻用气声说道。</p>
<p>陈立农快步走过去，书包扔在自己椅子上。接近那深黑色的帘布时慢下了脚步，似乎连呼吸都放轻了些，慢慢掀开帘子。</p>
<p>睡得很不安稳的人小脸皱成一团，两只手虚虚握拳，轻轻地发抖。原本红润的嘴唇泛白透紫，面色很差。</p>
<p>该，让你装逼。<br/>
陈立农安静地做了个很凶的表情，又把帘子仔细地放下来拉好。</p>
<p>「我出去一趟，朋友约我宵夜。」他小声招呼了两个室友，刚回来几分钟，屁股都没沾一下板凳就拿着手机又走了。</p>
<p>林彦俊半梦半醒口干舌燥，迷糊中好像听到陈立农回宿舍了，睁开眼往帘子外面看又没人。</p>
<p>专心游戏的室友被他忽然出现在帘缝间的脑袋吓了一跳，差点摔个屁墩。</p>
<p>「陈立农还没回来吗？」跑哪去了。</p>
<p>另个室友把人扶起来，想了一会，「他好像跟朋友吃宵夜去了。」</p>
<p>林彦俊一呆，慢吞吞地缩了回去。<br/>
嘴唇已经干到有撕裂的痛感，但是他懒得下床去喝水。<br/>
这个白痴干什么去了？他在小小的气愤和委屈里又囫囵睡了过去。</p>
<p>再醒来时宿舍已经熄灯，走廊上也没有人走动的声音。</p>
<p>林彦俊努力睁开眼，不太适应手机光线地眯起看了一眼时间，凌晨四点一刻。</p>
<p>手指拉开帘边一丝缝隙往下看，陈立农的拖鞋在他的床梯边，不知道什么时候已经回来又睡下了。</p>
<p>明天再跟你算帐……林彦俊换了个姿势想要继续睡，小臂触及枕边冰凉且方正的异物。</p>
<p>他皱眉，借着屏幕微弱的光拿起两个盒子想要看清楚。</p>
<p>一盒止痛药。一盒红糖。</p>
<p>惨白的光打在他脸上，悄然无息地暗下去。林彦俊僵直着背坐在床上，手指死死地攥着盒子，直到窗外天光大亮，第一声鸟啼清脆地划过耳膜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
被窥视的恐惧让林彦俊猛然间记起了那个一直跟随着自己的、几乎被他天真地忘掉的秘密。<br/>
药和糖他都不敢动，偷偷地装在书包里扔在校园偏僻的垃圾桶。之后在路上也总是会有被人从暗中窥探的毛骨悚然感，只有在陈立农身边呆着才安心一点。</p>
<p>下课后又有朋友来约球，陈立农先是不说话，偏头看林彦俊。</p>
<p>林彦俊想了想，担心那个知道他秘密的偷窥狂看到他剧烈运动之后又摸进宿舍里来送东西，有点委屈地说：「你们去吧，我去超市。」</p>
<p>「怎么了？最近几天他们叫你都不去。」陈立农好整以暇地坐着，淡淡地问。</p>
<p>如果林彦俊在这个当下能够发现他的异常的话——陈立农从来不会在他表现出不开心时这么无动于衷——那么他或许能在「最近的异常状况」中找出一些微妙的联系。</p>
<p>可惜他最近被吓得够呛，实在没有这么敏锐的洞察力。</p>
<p>林彦俊没办法当场编一套谎出来，耷拉着耳朵说「最近身体不太好，要多休息」。</p>
<p>陈立农看着那人不能去玩有点沮丧的小表情，端起水杯，在他看不见的地方笑了一下。</p>
<p>对嘛，要爱惜身体才乖。</p>
<p>作为隐晦的奖励，陈立农宣布自己也不去打球，陪他一起逛超市。<br/>
然后如愿地看见小猫的耳朵又支棱起来，睫毛颤颤的样子像是很在意他的存在似的。</p>
<p>小可怜。陈立农又心软了，在前往超市的途中装作不经意地问：「下周的校篮球赛你去吗？」</p>
<p>林彦俊眼睛亮起来，几乎要立刻蹦得很高，陈立农看着他起跳的动作都出来了，随后又泄气地塌下去。</p>
<p>「我、我不知道能不能……」</p>
<p>「安啦，」少年轻轻拍了下同伴的后腰，笑起来真诚又可靠，像是拍宣传片的消防员叔叔的笑容。「我罩你啊，一起去。」</p>
<p>被碰到很敏感的部位，林彦俊悄悄打了个小抖，然而他的注意力都集中在了对方的许诺上。</p>
<p>「好！那你要传球给我！」他终于蹦哒起来了，走在稍高一头的少年身旁，热切又期待地侧头看他。</p>
<p>「好喔。」<br/>
猫咪又被哄住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
可能出于某些隐秘的原因而拥有长辈更多的关心和保护，林彦俊比同龄的男孩子要天真很多。</p>
<p>这是陈立农跟他认识十几年以来，最近才总结出的观点。</p>
<p>因为这个人竟然经过一个周末就又是一副天不怕地不怕的模样了，完全忘记了那个凌晨出现在枕边的礼物。</p>
<p>陈立农默默地走位、接球传球，在撩起球衣擦汗的间隙里明目张胆地偷看那个不让人省心的队友，在自己众多迷妹观众的尖叫加油声里，有些无奈地想把人扛回床上捆着。</p>
<p>上半场结束，作为主力的两个人被换下场补充体力。林彦俊好像没有再难受，仍旧活蹦乱跳地绕着他转，陈立农也就默默按下收拾他的心思。</p>
<p>外人看来大二年级最帅的两个年轻男生，现在正一同汗淋淋地往嘈杂的反方向去。</p>
<p>因为球场边实在是太吵了，不分轻重挤到身边搭讪的女孩又多得让人疲于应付。陈立农被吵得头晕眼花，主动示弱勾着林彦俊的球衣下摆就把人拐去了体育馆深处的休息室。</p>
<p>矮的长木椅上零散扔着队友的运动包和衣服，他们俩的东西被陈立农细心地收拾过，在开场前就锁进了同个柜子里。</p>
<p>「啊——」林彦俊像是没骨头，没别人的时候总爱黏着他，站着靠，坐着挨，能躺的时候就要枕大腿。这么坏的习惯在收到颇有含义的礼物之后，也还是没改。陈立农刚整理出一块儿能坐的地方，那人便毫不客气地枕了过来，一边发出很放松的声音。</p>
<p>他不易察觉地紧了紧小腹，若无其事地把叠好的衣服放在一边。<br/>
「走开点，我很热。」</p>
<p>被嫌弃的人纹丝不动，攥着拳头往上锤了他一下。</p>
<p>陈立农无声地笑了笑，带动腹部突然的一下震颤，吓了林彦俊一跳。</p>
<p>腿上的人转过脸来正视他的下巴，两条细白的腿弯折地踩在长椅边缘。</p>
<p>低下头一点，就能看到那双因为仰视而少见地完全睁开，以至于显现出男生少有的清纯的眼睛和一颗恰到好处的鼻尖痣。陈立农不想看，自顾自地放空。</p>
<p>还能听到被阻隔了一层又一层的失真的呐喊和欢笑声，这个窄小而充满橡胶气味的空间陡然间陷入一种并不尴尬的沉默。像是在一对午睡后不愿起床的恋人的床，或者偶然间不用去出操的、大课间上的走廊。</p>
<p>不是暴风雨来临之前的宁静，只是让人有安全感的，有点温馨的，不期望被很快打破的一段时光。</p>
<p>十几年的默契让两人都没有出声，一起享受着这一点普通的愉悦。林彦俊抬高了手摸到他的耳垂，满意地揉搓起冰凉而软腻的肉。</p>
<p>这个人最爱摸耳垂，又因为只和他关系好，所以只摸他的。这一点陈立农早十几年就习惯了，当下也没有出现尴尬的勃起。</p>
<p>少年面无表情，侧身摸到一包抽纸开始擦汗，「干嘛不摸你自己的。」</p>
<p>「我打了耳洞，触感不一样。」林彦俊很认真地回答，抓着他的手去摸自己的耳朵。「你试试看，会有一点硬硬的，在洞的位置。」</p>
<p>他的食指和拇指触到一块软软的地方，有点凉，却让他觉得有点热。</p>
<p>林彦俊是不是白痴？为什么要一直提起洞这个字。陈立农想，没有人比我更了解……你的身体上有几个洞。</p>
<p>那个傻瓜还望着他，好像在等陈立农给出一个比较后的答案似的。可是耳垂上传来的触感越来越重，林彦俊被捏得有点痛了，却也不骂他松手，只是换上一种气鼓鼓的、困惑的表情。</p>
<p>陈立农克制不住自己的力气。他完全陷入了思考之中。<br/>
眼前浮现上一次隔着一层布料见过的一个、不对，两个……加上耳洞，打球时偶尔看到的小肚脐，嘴……</p>
<p>他被这个统称迷惑了，轻轻皱起了眉头。手中揉捏的耳洞似乎和那不可见人的两片软肉之后藏着的东西是同类，都是林彦俊的身体上用以捅开、弄穿，甚至流血的地方。</p>
<p>顺理成章地换成了中指，在软耳垂上娇小的深粉色圆孔上试探性地戳刺。</p>
<p>如果没有带上任何奇异的遐想，这个动作看起来并不会让人觉得淫秽。林彦俊也没有发现他正在试图指奸自己的耳洞，乖乖地半阂上了眼。</p>
<p>虽然耳垂传来的力度大了些，但陈立农一直是他的安全感来源，被这样熟悉的气味环绕着让林彦俊感到安心。</p>
<p>一阵急促的脚步声由远及近，两人不约而同地看向休息室的门。</p>
<p>「快快快，帮帮忙！」几个冒着热汽的男孩子冲了进来，语气焦急但似乎都在憋笑。</p>
<p>陈立农有点不爽，抿了抿嘴，没什么表情，「什么事情？」</p>
<p>腿上的人自觉地坐了起来，在长椅上离他五公分的距离。</p>
<p>闯进来的男孩里有一个一直揪着自己球裤的侧面，看起来比别的人更尴尬似的，简直快要冒烟。</p>
<p>「他裤子刮破了，噗——」来八卦的队友还是没忍住哈哈哈笑成一团，这才说正事，「你们现在不出去吧？跟他换下球裤，等要上场的时候再换回来。」</p>
<p>随后突然想起什么，补充道：「你俩谁是S码的？抓紧时间换。」</p>
<p>陈立农看了林彦俊一眼。</p>
<p>林彦俊懵懵地举起手，「我是。」说着就站了起来，手指掐在球裤的松紧带上。</p>
<p>他准备当着这么多男人脱裤子？</p>
<p>「穿我的吧。」陈立农飞快地跟着站起来，所有人都还没反应过来。<br/>
他把裤腰的蝴蝶结系带轻轻一拽，弓下腰去，长腿交替弯折，很快脱了球裤。略长的球衣后摆在臀线处画出挺翘的弧度，纯黑色的平角裤边现出一点，颇有分量的东西沉甸甸地塞在里边。运动后的腿线条紧绷，笔直而修长，带着汗水的晶亮泛光，些微的体毛显得青春又荷尔蒙十足。</p>
<p>整个过程只用了几秒，他拿着手上的球裤递给队友，「腰带系紧点就行了。」</p>
<p>所有人都没跟上他的节奏，被牵着鼻子走，很快地让那位队友换上裤子，一行人又风一般地走了。</p>
<p>林彦俊坐在原地，好像在放空又好像在看他。看着这人迈开长腿越过椅子，垂头打开了衣柜，从包里找了一条备用的球裤出来。然后坐下，伸长左腿，套进去卡在大腿根部，然后右腿套进去，突然往上轻轻一跳，臀部离开椅子半秒，穿好了。</p>
<p>林彦俊微张着嘴，表情有点困惑。<br/>
他从来没想过，原来他喜欢长腿是不分性别的。</p>
<p>「在想什么？一脸发春。」</p>
<p>他被呛咳两声，干干地笑：「没有啊，」喉结滚了滚，「你腿还蛮长的喔。」</p>
<p>「实测115。」陈立农系好蝴蝶结，转头迎上林彦俊震惊的表情。</p>
<p>太夸张了吧……林彦俊低头，偷偷地打量自己的腿，一边暗自估算，一边说：「谢啦，给我挡枪。」</p>
<p>虽然林彦俊有轻微的洁癖，但并不愿意在人前表露太明显，会显得很不合群很做作，而且很娘。陈立农再了解他不过了，他是可以借裤子，只是借完以后那条可怜的裤子多半再也不会穿了。</p>
<p>但最主要的原因还是，陈立农见不得他在别的男人面前脱裤子。<br/>
即便是没有人会故意去看什么，然后发现什么……那也不行。</p>
<p>少年挪着屁股坐近，像兄弟开玩笑一般勾住他下巴，「小娘子要如何报答我？」</p>
<p>林彦俊忍笑，大眼睛左右躲闪，演被调戏的小姑娘，「官人晚上想吃铁板饭吗？」</p>
<p>「是你自己想吃吧？」陈立农吐槽，捏着他下巴撸猫一样左右摇了摇，「官人请你吃。」</p>
<p>林彦俊感动地环住陈立农的腰，一脑袋扎在人肩膀上来回地蹭，「奴家无以为报！」</p>
<p>因为只是初赛，结束后大家各找各妈。两人回宿舍去洗了澡，悠闲地晃出了校门，买两杯小珍珠奶绿然后去吃铁板饭。</p>
<p>他们出来得晚，错过了高峰期，餐厅里只零散坐着几桌人。等饭期间，林彦俊开始给他的好兄弟好发小好队友吹彩虹屁，说得感激涕零，好像陈立农是奥特曼，从哥斯拉嘴里救了他全家十八口人。</p>
<p>奥特曼面无表情，拿消毒湿巾擦餐具，擦完了自己的擦他的。「要报答的话，周末收留我吧。」</p>
<p>早早退休的陈妈妈很爱和朋友们一道去户外旅行，陈立农说周末不回家，她肯定立马就答应。</p>
<p>两家挨得很近，林家父母忙于工作，十几年来也常常把林小弟和林小妹寄存在陈家。一来二去，两家感情比许多亲戚还更为深厚。</p>
<p>点的套餐来了，两人对坐的桌上升起柔软而饱满的白雾。<br/>
「可以啊。」林彦俊没把这当回事，抄起勺子挖锅巴，一勺一勺塞到陈立农碗里。「小妹周末也在家，爸妈不在。」</p>
<p>林小妹更喜欢陈立农哥哥，这是林彦俊很酸又不愿承认的一点。</p>
<p>「喔，那周五我们给她带喜茶回去，你记得提醒我。」陈立农嚼锅巴嚼得咔吱咔吱，想到学校旁边的商场新开那家排很久的网红奶茶店。</p>
<p>「不给她带！她又要说什么农哥每次都给我买好吃的，看看你林彦俊——」正在学林小妹的某人话锋一转，拿勺子敲了敲他的碗。「你是不是对小妹有什么想法？她才上初中！你这个……」</p>
<p>陈立农立刻举起双手投降，极其无辜，「没有！绝对没有！」</p>
<p>林彦俊收回勺，将信将疑，半撩起眼皮看他一眼。「你最好是没有。」</p>
<p>话题很快转到篮球赛上，陈立农看着在餐厅精致的光线下笑得很灿烂的某人，心里叹了口气。</p>
<p>怎么这么迟钝啊，是猪吗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
周五下课以后，他们还是去排队给林小妹买了喜茶。</p>
<p>两个人的双肩包里鼓鼓囊囊的全是懒得洗的脏衣服，人模狗样干干净净地并排站在奶茶店长队的末尾。</p>
<p>「多肉葡萄……」林彦俊研究着小程序点单，很苦恼地小声叽咕，「草莓？嗯……秋季限定……」</p>
<p>陈立农笔直地站着，目不斜视道：「小妹喜欢多肉葡萄，我喝绿茶，你挑你自己的。」</p>
<p>「诶、呃，好吧……」林彦俊扁了扁嘴。<br/>
陈立农开始偷笑。</p>
<p>一分钟后，他的T恤下摆被人扯了扯。<br/>
「怎么了？」</p>
<p>「你喝这个吧，好不好？」<br/>
连个名字都不说就问好不好，也是陈立农把他惯得太横了。透红的指尖点着那个叫阿华田波波冰的，林彦俊充满渴望又祈求地看着他，「这个，看起来很好喝。」</p>
<p>「阿华田会有点腻，」陈立农正儿八经地回绝，正了正书包带，「我想喝绿茶。」</p>
<p>「我喝茶晚上会睡不着！就这么定了，阿华田波波冰，多肉桃子，多肉葡萄……」<br/>
林彦俊开始叽叽咕咕地用手机点单。</p>
<p>少年抬手捏了人鼻子一把，无奈又装凶地问：「你喝了睡不着，跟我喝什么有关系吗？」</p>
<p>「……」林彦俊少见地被他噎了一下，停顿在原地想了半天，想不出合理的解释来，小声地强词夺理道：「猪不能喝绿茶，我是担心你的健康，农仔。」</p>
<p>陈立农默默地打量他一会儿，不知道该骂他什么。</p>
<p>算了，猪就猪吧，还没有生殖隔离，挺好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
林小妹要和同学吃过晚饭才回家，他们点好单以后在商场负一楼吃了回转寿司，取到等了一小时多的奶茶坐地铁回了林家。</p>
<p>坐在一楼客厅沙发上的女孩用很敷衍的语气欢迎了他们回来，手指飞快地操作着手机里的人物。</p>
<p>林彦俊哼了一声，把喜茶的纸袋子重重地扽在茶几上。陈立农在后面换鞋，把两人的球鞋整齐放好。</p>
<p>「居然记得给我带喝的——农哥世界一级棒！」林小妹欢呼，随后对着自家哥哥瞥眼，「看看你，林彦俊，啧。」</p>
<p>「我就知道她要这么说！」林彦俊气呼呼地，抱着一杯阿华田一杯桃子吨吨吨。</p>
<p>陈立农慢慢走过去，显然也不打算帮他说好话。<br/>
「衣服拿出来，洗了明天好晾。」</p>
<p>两个人的衣服被堆成一座脏衣篮里的小山，林家兄妹瘫在沙发上，陈立农任劳任怨去操作洗衣机。</p>
<p>「你就会使唤人家。」林小妹踹了林彦俊一脚。</p>
<p>「我在学校也很照顾他的好不好，小屁孩闭嘴。」<br/>
林彦俊看着那道熟悉的高挑背影拐进洗衣间，心里偷偷掂量了一下。<br/>
是陈立农照顾他比较多没错啦……奶茶也都是让他点的。各方各面都……</p>
<p>陈立农会觉得我对他不够好吗？</p>
<p>「去后面练投篮吗？练完回来晾衣服。」<br/>
洗衣间里传来男生的声音，带着一点回响，伴随着机器滴滴启动的提示。</p>
<p>呆在家里也没事干，林彦俊艰难地从沙发上爬起来。「好啊。」</p>
<p>那就再喝一口——<br/>
手里的杯子被陈立农抽走，宽大的手掌在他头顶揉搓了几下。「太冰了，放一会，回来再喝。」真是不长记性。</p>
<p>「啧啧，陈氏科学养猪大法。」</p>
<p>「你闭嘴！」<br/>
「林彦俊，不准打小妹的头。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
小区里有不少的锻炼场所，林爸林妈偶尔会打打羽毛球，两个男生去的更多的还是篮球场。</p>
<p>忙了一周的社畜们都在家瘫痪休息，两个人慢慢晃到球场，几个初中生在依依不舍地往外走，可能是家里门禁时间到了。</p>
<p>没有人使用的球场不会开灯，有些空旷的一片视野中只有一个场里的灯亮着，在初秋夜的暖风里显得有些寂寥。</p>
<p>「要练习还是比一下？」<br/>
陈立农已经在高二学会了单手转球，侧目斜视的模样颇为挑衅。</p>
<p>以前林彦俊总会被他成功地挑起好胜心，打一场15分钟的1V1。但是今天的初赛他投篮准头有点太低，决定还是练练基本功，不跟陈立农玩单挑。</p>
<p>刚刚还在想陈立农一直对他很好有点愧疚，现在又这么自然地把人家当陪练机器。他的确是有点天真，从来不会想到人家对他好，是不是真的毫无所图。</p>
<p>「我累了——」练了快半个小时，林彦俊一头汗，一屁股坐在了塑胶地面上。</p>
<p>陪练陈同学也出了点汗，拍着球，迈开修长的小腿从他面前经过，退到一个三步上篮的经典位置。</p>
<p>汗湿的刘海模糊了林彦俊的视线，眼前的男孩子逆着唯一的暖色点光源，乌黑的蓬软发丝投射出一团团的金线，像个很好摸的小狗。</p>
<p>坚实的球表碰撞着地面，怦怦。怦怦。</p>
<p>陈立农突然笑了一下，略微下垂的眼睛盯着篮筐，右手不断地运球。</p>
<p>「扣篮给你看。」</p>
<p>林彦俊忽然喉咙发干，感到口渴。眼前一道黑色的风掠过。</p>
<p>右腿第一步，踩实后微微弯曲。精瘦的脚踝承力往上弹。<br/>
左腿跟上第二步，迈大步子往前跳，右腿在空中轻盈地打得笔直。<br/>
最后一步，稳稳踩到篮筐下，极短的一个蹲身的动作。右脚做主承重，左脚点地的一瞬间猛地直直向上跃起——全身肌群同时爆发力量，球被稳稳地抓在手里，升高，越过篮架、篮网、篮筐，送进网中。</p>
<p>轻轻落下双脚回到地面，篮球在脚边慢慢减小跳动的幅度。</p>
<p>陈立农插着腰撩起额前的刘海往后，现出漂亮的，光洁而饱满的额头。</p>
<p>「帅不帅？」他又开始那种很欠揍的笑。</p>
<p>林彦俊脸红起来。<br/>
「你、耍什么帅啊！走了！」</p>
<p>「帅不帅嘛！」<br/>
「……勉勉强强。」</p>
<p>干，这个臭小子怎么这么帅……气死了！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
林小妹给他们留了客厅的灯，自己早早地回了卧室跟姐妹淘聊微信。</p>
<p>陈立农在一楼的客卫洗完澡，极其自然地拿着Kindle去了林彦俊的卧室，掀开被子，极其自然地坐进被窝里靠好。卧室里的卫生间灯亮着，清晰的水声持续不断。</p>
<p>换上睡衣的人擦着头发出来，一抬头吓了一跳。<br/>
「你在我床上干嘛？」</p>
<p>陈立农非常无辜地放下Kindle，表情天然又乖巧，「我懒得收拾客房，将就一下嘛。」</p>
<p>见他一脸别扭，少年又若无其事地补充道：「那你帮我收拾下？换个新的床单被罩还有枕套就好了。」</p>
<p>林彦俊沉思片刻。他也是今天回家的啊！那些东西放在哪谁知道啊！</p>
<p>「算了。」他又开始叽咕，「好麻烦。」</p>
<p>身体的缘故，林彦俊从来没有和同龄的朋友睡过一张床，甚至连大学住读的权利都争取了半个月。</p>
<p>电影和小说里常常有好友挤在同个被窝里卧谈，或是一帮兄弟玩到凌晨就乱七八糟睡成一团的场面。虽然从小被教育不能和别人一起睡，但是在内心深处他是有点好奇的。</p>
<p>既然是陈立农的话，应该也不会……稍微离远一点就好了。林彦俊有点雀跃地想。</p>
<p>陈立农笑眯眯地拍拍身侧，「对嘛。快来，我给你吹头发。」</p>
<p>风筒被拉得很远，头皮到发梢触及微烫的风，惬意极了。林彦俊不由自主地眯起了眼睛，缓缓向一旁倒下，枕在陈立农大腿上。</p>
<p>「怎么这么懒？」有些低沉的男声含笑，在头顶响起。</p>
<p>林彦俊哼唧了两声，干脆翻了个身把脸埋在人小腹的地方，隔着一层布料呼呼地吹气。</p>
<p>发梢被轻轻地拉扯了一下，「别闹。」</p>
<p>「嗯——好了吗？我好困……」</p>
<p>吹风机关上，室内陡然陷入令人幻觉耳鸣的安静里。陈立农拍拍他的头，起身去把吹风机收进抽屉里，回到床边时林彦俊已经乖乖躺好了，两只手半露在边缘抓着被子。</p>
<p>林彦俊正昏昏沉沉之际，背后的被子被掀开，身边的空间陷下一块。</p>
<p>「晚安。」<br/>
「嗯，晚安……」</p>
<p>两人同盖一床被，背后的位置不免有缝隙透风。初秋的深夜已经降温，林彦俊反复想睡，却总是觉得背脊发凉。</p>
<p>「陈立农？」他小声地唤，回应的只有一阵均匀而缓慢的呼吸。</p>
<p>林彦俊又小声喊了几次，确认陈立农是真的已经睡着了。这下……自力更生吧。他小幅度地慢慢往后蹭了几下，直到呼吸的暖意喷在后颈处，惹得他小小地打了个颤。</p>
<p>他闭上眼再感受了一会儿，好像还是不够暖……<br/>
再接再厉，偷偷地抓起对方的手绕到身前，然后再往后，蹭蹭蹭，再往下缩一小截。铛铛铛～完美地把自己卡在了一个温度颇高的宽厚的怀抱里。</p>
<p>爽！林彦俊满意地弯起嘴角，安心地睡了过去。</p>
<p>窗外有恬静的月和俏皮的星子，原本应该早就熟睡的人睁开眼眸，深棕色的瞳孔里竟是一片清明。</p>
<p>在寂静的温柔的凌晨里，他目光沉沉地流连描绘怀里人的发旋、耳尖和肩颈，最后无声地笑了笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
选修课全都在学期中段考试结课，深秋时节寒意渐重，陈立农已经在林彦俊家里住了五个周末。</p>
<p>两人都在周五的晚上结束了最后一门选修的考试，考完便回了小区，在地铁站旁的大型超市选购周末食材。</p>
<p>林彦俊挑着想要用来煮泡面的芝士片，忽然想起什么，侧头问道：「你一直不回家阿姨会不会不高兴？」</p>
<p>「她高兴得不得了，」陈立农凭借身高优势替他拿了最高层货架上的物美价廉芝士片扔进购物车，「跟一大帮朋友约去西藏自驾游。」</p>
<p>「哦嚯，小可怜。」林彦俊踮脚摸摸他的头，「哥哥心疼你哦。」</p>
<p>陈立农呵呵两声，推着购物车走了，「我下周一要出差，你心疼心疼自己吧。」</p>
<p>「嗯嗯？出差？去哪？干嘛？跟谁一起？回来还爱我吗？」林彦俊卯足了劲儿捣鼓跟上115长腿，一边小跑一边卖萌。</p>
<p>「对。上海。创新编程比赛。社团小组五个人——」陈立农快速地有问必答，推着车速度不变地向前走，倏地停下脚步，转头安静地看向林彦俊。</p>
<p>超市里放着老土的甜蜜情歌，没有旁人经过的货架之间，两个男孩子隔着购物车对望，氛围悄悄变得有点暧昧。</p>
<p>「盯着我看什么……」刚才还在耍混的人不好意思地拿脚尖刨了刨地板，像在cos撂蹄子的驴。</p>
<p>青涩中带着色气的声线缓缓靠近，愈来愈近的气息令人耳后发软，「最后一个问题……」</p>
<p>本来只是想开个玩笑而已，林彦俊闹不明白这人在暗示些什么，却还是在暧昧又火热的对视里突然地心跳加速，偷偷捏了捏手心。</p>
<p>陈立农深邃又多情的眼神忽的一收，欠揍地弯起眼睛露出八颗白牙，「你猜？」<br/>
然后推着车又走了。</p>
<p>主动挑衅的林某人站在原地捂着心口缓了好一会儿，这才又一路小跑跟了上去。被发小撩到有点点腿软……简直太不争气了，靠。</p>
<p>当晚，吃完夜宵双排上完分以后两个人洗漱完毕躺在一起，林彦俊撑起上半身，有些忧虑地道：「我会想你。」</p>
<p>已经闭上眼的人睫毛微颤，片刻后安然地缓缓睁开一些，「怎么这么肉麻？」</p>
<p>林彦俊当然不好意思说是因为每次我都趁你睡着拿你当人肉电热毯，只好颇为慈爱地拍了拍陈立农肩上的被子，营造出一种「慈母手中线，游子身上衣」的气氛。</p>
<p>「很快会回来。」<br/>
陈立农淡淡地说，没有起身，平躺着微微倾过头来，安抚似的用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手。「不用太想我，每晚找你视频。」</p>
<p>手心的触感柔软而紧致，几不可感的细微胡茬的扎手非常奇妙。这个动作亲昵中透着暧昧，但林彦俊并不讨厌，甚至主动将手又贴过去摸了摸。</p>
<p>「都认识十几年了还要每晚视频，你怎么这么粘人啊？」他说着抱怨的话，却已经笑到鼻尖都微微皱起一些。</p>
<p>陈立农跟着笑，伸手把林彦俊拉下来躺好，单薄的腰搂近塞进怀里，最后在人后脑勺揉了几圈，「好了，快睡吧。」</p>
<p>林彦俊笑容一下子卡在脸上，伸手按住人胸口试图往外推。这人怎么突然这样啊……</p>
<p>「干嘛？」凉凉的声音从头顶响起，带着调侃和溺爱，「每回趁我睡着偷偷要抱的不是你？」</p>
<p>被抓现行的人不敢动了，呆呆地闷在熟悉的怀抱里，好半天以后略带怒气地问：「你早就知道啦？」</p>
<p>「我只是睡着，又不是昏倒，你以为你动作很小吗林彦俊小朋友？」</p>
<p>许久没有得到回应，陈立农紧了紧手臂，把人更捞近了一些，几乎是隔着睡衣贴在一起，「干嘛不说话？害羞了？」</p>
<p>「……」林彦俊突然炸毛：「那你还不早点主动抱我！你知道我每次小心翼翼怕吵醒你有多辛苦吗！」</p>
<p>这个白痴的重点总是抓得这么奇葩。陈立农无语，像是做过无数次一样，低头在柔软的发心吻了一下，「我错了我错了，以后我来抱你，不生气哦。」</p>
<p>勉强满意的林某人哼哼几声，舒坦地被抱着睡了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
周日的中午，陈立农回自家收拾了行李箱，两人出发去了机场。其他社员见有人送陈立农一路送到这里，而且还是个同龄的男生，不免都有些惊讶。</p>
<p>「你们关系真好啊。」其中一人有些艳羡地说，「感觉比男女朋友还亲。」</p>
<p>陈立农但笑不语，侧头挑了林彦俊一眼，搞得林彦俊有点害羞又不知道自己为什么在害羞，又开始刨地板。</p>
<p>一行人换好行李牌准备去登机，林彦俊也打道回府，陈立农跟同学们说了些什么，小跑着过来喊他。<br/>
「等一下！」</p>
<p>林彦俊回身，手里被塞了一包已经开封的硬壳薄荷凉烟。</p>
<p>「给我这个干嘛？」<br/>
高三的时候为了提神，两人都学会了抽烟，一群男生挤在走廊尽头的杂物间里吞云吐雾。不过毕业后陈立农拎着他又一起戒了，说是对身体不好。</p>
<p>虽然已经拆开了塑封，但外壳的棱角分明，显然是没经过蹂躏的。往来的人潮在两人身边涨落，陈立农抬手揉了揉他的耳垂，「六支，从今天开始，每天抽一支，然后我就回来了。」</p>
<p>林彦俊垂头，无意识地用拇指蹭了蹭烟盒的边缘。<br/>
「那还要每天视频吗？」他突然问了一句不经大脑的话。</p>
<p>少年愣了一秒，随后弯起了眼睛，「当然。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
林彦俊周一自己坐地铁去了学校，自己上完课，自己回了宿舍。明明陈立农的课有几节不是跟他一起，平时他偶尔也会一个人上课，但是今天总觉得浑身不得劲，心情有点低落。</p>
<p>【Leo：吃午饭了吗？】<br/>
趴在桌上的人忽然笑起来，周身冷库一般的氛围融化成了春天，两个室友都松了一口气。</p>
<p>【林彦俊：还没 你呢？】<br/>
【林彦俊：想我了吗？（猫咪亲亲.jpg）】<br/>
【Leo：给你发微信=我在想你 不用总是问】<br/>
【Leo：给你点了鳗鱼饭的外卖 不要一个人去食堂 人太多了】<br/>
【林彦俊：（猪猪猛扑.gif）】</p>
<p>「你们去食堂吧，不用给我带，我点外卖了。」林彦俊欢乐地换上在宿舍穿的毛茸茸睡衣，开电脑搓着手等外卖。</p>
<p>两个室友面面相觑，刚才那个一脸冷酷地说不饿不想吃的是谁？</p>
<p>陈立农的视频邀请来得正好，两个室友不用给林彦俊带饭，从食堂直接去了图书馆，宿舍里只有林彦俊和面前的鳗鱼饭套餐。</p>
<p>「你中午吃的什么？」画面里的毛绒绒握着勺子，有些失真的质感也很可爱。</p>
<p>陈立农换了个姿势，懒懒地以手作枕靠在床头，「就盒饭啊，主办方统一定的。」</p>
<p>欢快的勺子停了下来，林彦俊凑近了一点，表情很怜爱，「不好吃吧，好可怜。」</p>
<p>陈立农笑了笑，就势开始卖惨，一脸的风轻云淡：「没办法咯，发的不要钱嘛。」</p>
<p>画面里的人闻言一顿，缓缓低头看了看丰盛的午饭，又抬头看了看他。陈立农若无其事地忍笑。</p>
<p>「从今天的晚饭开始……我给你定吧，你把酒店地址发我。」林彦俊颇为关心地望着他，可怜巴巴的，「你还在长身体啊陈立农小朋友，要吃饱。」</p>
<p>「没关系啊，几天而已。」</p>
<p>「不行～快点发给我，给你一分钟！」林彦俊凶他。</p>
<p>当晚，五个社员三男两女约好了时间，一起从房间去主办方的场地领晚餐，在电梯偶遇了拎着精致外卖盒的陈立农。</p>
<p>「这待遇也太好了吧！」一个女同学表示惊叹，而后突然意识到什么，「原来立农已经谈恋爱了！」</p>
<p>另外那个外号叫小甜甜的女生一怔，抬头去看陈立农的表情。其他几个男孩子挤眉弄眼地，陈立农从小被追，怎么会不知道他们在暗示什么。</p>
<p>身材修长的少年神秘地笑了笑，「没有哦，不是女朋友。」他停顿了片刻，「我还在追啦，暂时是单身。」</p>
<p>和他比较亲近的男生怪叫着锤了他肩膀一下，几个男生纷纷表示哪里的女神居然能让你追，说什么还没在一起就给你点外卖也太贴心了吧之类的话。</p>
<p>窄小的电梯里充满青春洋溢的欢声笑语，一直没有开口的黎甜勉强地跟着笑了笑。</p>
<p>「超——丰盛！」陈立农把外卖盒子摆满了一桌，手机立在桌面上给林彦俊做吃播，「我好感动！」他吃了很大一口，幸福地眯着眼睛。</p>
<p>林彦俊抿着嘴笑，拿手指敲了一下屏幕像是在打他头，「不要吃撑了。」</p>
<p>「都是你买的诶，我当然要吃完啊。」陈立农左手勺右手筷，戴着黑框眼镜的样子像个呆呆的高中生。他认真地吞咽完嘴里的食物，严肃地说：「好啦，我知道你心疼我，但是之后几天就不要点了，我会好好吃饭的。」</p>
<p>林彦俊绷直了背，「谁心疼你啊！」然后又小声下来，「我有钱啊，要你管。」</p>
<p>陈立农纯良地笑：「那等我回来你请我吃好吃的，乖哦，听农哥的。」</p>
<p>「还农哥嘞……不要一直吃肉，那两碗菜全部吃掉。」</p>
<p>「好吧——」</p>
<p>两个人每天在饭点视频，互相监督有没有好好吃饭，林彦俊在学校上课做两份笔记，陈立农和五个组员每天改善程序找bug，经过两轮选拔，进入决赛拿了三等奖。</p>
<p>「大家不要灰心啊，三等奖已经可以写进简历咯。」陈组长安抚地拍了拍几个同学的肩，「大二拿三等奖不错啦，前面很多研究生和博士的，明年我们再来。」</p>
<p>他并不是出于安慰才这样说，这类比赛本科生能拿成绩真的已经很优秀了，陈立农没有给自己必须拿第一的心理压力。认清现实和差距，与努力并不冲突，他总会脚踏实地进步的。</p>
<p>「那明年……明年还是我们几个一起做吗？」黎甜忽然抬起头问。这个女生很内向，很少在人前主动说话。陈立农愣了一下，调皮地笑，「看你们表现咯，不然明年我就solo来参赛。」</p>
<p>「喂，你很冷酷诶——」<br/>
「干嘛说这种话。」<br/>
几个男生都笑起来，明显是已经好受了许多。<br/>
「晚上去聚餐吗？」<br/>
「好啊！这边的特色菜我有收藏！」</p>
<p>陈立农落后了半步，低头给正在上自习的某人发微信。<br/>
【Leo：三等奖】<br/>
【Leo：明天回来】<br/>
原本发誓一晚上都不看手机认真学习的人秒回。<br/>
【林彦俊：（猫猫惊讶.jpg）】<br/>
【林彦俊：超——厉害！！】<br/>
【林彦俊：我最近研究了很多菜谱 明天给你露一手！在家里等你哦！】</p>
<p>虽然林彦俊很不懂情调，连惊喜也要提前跟他报备，但是陈立农并不计较那么多，只要他老老实实的就满意了。<br/>
在家里等你……陈立农笑着回了个好，收起手机跟上了同学们。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
周五晚上的选修已经结课，上午有一节线性代数。林彦俊上完课拎起书包跑回了宿舍，胡乱收拾了一通就独自踏上了回家的地铁。</p>
<p>林小妹跟父母报备过这周末要去闺蜜家里住，那这两天就只有陈立农和自己两个人在家里……林彦俊一边对照着备忘录采购食材一边开心地想。</p>
<p>他对自己的烹饪能力略有逼数，打算做几个用烤箱和蒸锅就能完成的菜。烤鸡翅，清蒸虾和扇贝，咖喱块煮的牛肉，再加一个鲜汤料包，搅搅热水加青菜就是一锅汤。</p>
<p>幸好他是下了地铁在小区附近的大型超市采买，不然这一副贤惠主妇的模样被同校学生看见，一定又会被偷偷发到校园BBS上。</p>
<p>林主妇哼着歌拎着环保袋回了家，头一次进了自家厨房，套上林小妹买给妈妈的小熊围裙。</p>
<p>下午五点的航班由于上海突如其来的大雨延迟了一个小时，落地取完行李已经接近九点。陈立农和几个同学告别以后就匆匆打了车，想着家里的正在做饭的笨手笨脚小娇妻，忍不住在后座上笑了起来。</p>
<p>航班延误也打了林彦俊一个措手不及，本来掐着点做好的一桌菜热气腾腾地摆在餐桌上，该坐在桌前称赞他的人却不见踪影。</p>
<p>还是等他回来一起吧……林彦俊东翻西找，拿保鲜膜把盘子们一一封上，去二楼的卧室阳台上玩手机等人。</p>
<p>单排两把王者掉到了白金，林彦俊扁了扁嘴。远处的路上传来行李箱轱辘轱辘的声音，他猛地站了起来，高挑的少年身影在小区的路灯下缓缓走来。</p>
<p>林彦俊蹦蹦跳跳地去了玄关，「你回来啦！」他简直要摇尾巴了，明明每天都视频，但再见到陈立农还是很开心，好奇怪。「先吃饭还是先吃水果？」</p>
<p>陈立农弓腰换了拖鞋，抬起头看了他一眼，笑道：「这句话不应该是，先吃饭还是先吃我吗？</p>
<p>林彦俊顿了顿，转身走了，留给他一个耳朵红红的背影。</p>
<p>「我先冲个澡！」陈立农也不继续逗他，自顾自地去了浴室。奔波一天是有些疲惫，他一边走一边脱，外套衬衫和裤子随手扔在路上，光溜溜地走进浴室。然后听着林彦俊一边气急败坏地骂他懒猪一边收拾地上的衣服，带着笑意打开莲蓬头，淋入瀑布般的水中。</p>
<p>林彦俊刚刚启动洗衣机，玄关处传来一阵门铃声。他有点纳闷地走了过去，不知道是谁这么晚来敲门。难道是陈立农怕他做饭不能吃，提前点了外卖？这个狗东西……</p>
<p>他嘀嘀咕咕地骂着，打开了门。</p>
<p>门外的人似乎也没有想到会是他住在这里，明显地顿了一下。她想走，又想到自己好不容易鼓起勇气来了这儿，咬咬牙开了口：「请问……陈立农同学是住在这里吗？我是和他同个编程组的黎甜，找他有事。」</p>
<p>门内的男生是上次送陈立农去机场的，黎甜也见过。她下定决心来找陈立农，拜托同学把行李带回了学校，一路打车跟了过来，想当然地认为这儿是陈立农的家，而这个男生是来做客的。</p>
<p>好在这人还很绅士，记得上次见过她，给她找了双拖鞋就让她进了客厅。</p>
<p>「他在洗澡，你坐这边稍微等下。」<br/>
林彦俊把人安顿在沙发，去浴室敲敲门，「你编程组的同学来找你，好像是有事。」得到陈立农的回应后便耷拉着拖鞋去了餐桌边，琢磨着要不要再把菜拿去热一热。</p>
<p>不消一会儿，浴室的水声停了，陈立农换了一身休闲服，湿漉漉地走了出来。</p>
<p>「黎甜？」他也有些意外，接过林彦俊递的毛巾擦头发。「什么事情？」</p>
<p>两个男生在她面前一坐一站，模样熟稔又亲昵，黎甜紧张得捏紧了手，没心思思考眼前这幅场景的深意。她只是有点别扭，表白的时候有个外人在场总会觉得尴尬……</p>
<p>陈立农似乎看出来了什么，抬手拍了拍林彦俊的后腰，换来对方的怒瞪。<br/>
「去，帮我把行李拿回卧室。」</p>
<p>平时也经常被使唤的林某人少根筋，直接去了玄关，接着搬箱子去了二楼。把箱子放进卧室，拍拍手，忽然就觉得哪里不对。</p>
<p>——明明比赛都结束了，有什么事这么急？而且这里是自己家，她能找到这里来，说明不是问了别人陈立农家在哪，是直接跟过来的。</p>
<p>靠！林彦俊的脑袋上亮起了小灯泡。</p>
<p>他脱了拖鞋，偷偷地挪到了楼梯边，探出眼睛观察一楼客厅里坐着的两个人。</p>
<p>陈立农坐在原来的位置，表情很温和，没有说话。背对着林彦俊的女生说了些什么，然后就看到陈立农忽然笑了，语速很慢地回答着。</p>
<p>这是林彦俊头一次为自己没有学过唇语感到着急。</p>
<p>然后女生僵了一下，两个人都没有再说话。陈立农叹了口气，探身抽了几张纸递给女生——哭了？林彦俊抓紧了栏杆，绷紧的神经莫名地放松下来。</p>
<p>接着女生便起身，很快地走向了玄关。陈立农跟在后面，把人送了出去，慢悠悠地晃去了餐桌。</p>
<p>「看够了就下来吃饭。」</p>
<p>林彦俊缩头，假装自己没有偷看，然后蹑手蹑脚走回卧室门口穿好拖鞋，一脸无事发生地下了一楼。</p>
<p>「嗯？她走啦？」他探头探脑。</p>
<p>陈立农好笑地瞥了他一眼，「还要留人家吃晚饭？」</p>
<p>林彦俊不想理他，胃里还是泛酸，醋溜溜地问：「还人家嘞……她找你什么事啊？」</p>
<p>陈立农替他盛好汤，布好碗筷，V领针织衫挽到肘边的模样清爽又性感。几天不见，却又像是成熟了一些似的。<br/>
「小事，吃完饭再说。」</p>
<p>林彦俊本想再追究几句，无奈忙了一天饿得发慌，勉强在陈立农的彩虹屁里接受了延迟讨论的提议，开开心心地吃起了第一顿亲手做的饭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>
陈立农自告奋勇洗碗，林彦俊便摸着撑撑的肚皮去站在墙角消食打游戏。打着打着输得上了头，拉着大腿陈同学又开始了快乐的双排之旅。</p>
<p>晋级赛还剩一把，陈立农锁上手机把他丢去洗澡。</p>
<p>「洗完澡再玩。」</p>
<p>「你怎么跟我爸一样——」</p>
<p>「哦？」陈立农欠身过来捏了捏他下巴，笑意明显，「叫爸爸。」</p>
<p>「走开——」林彦俊拿脚踹他，忽然又想起了还没问完的东西。</p>
<p>「是表白啊。」陈立农坐回去，把他的手机也没收到裤兜里，「我没答应。」</p>
<p>林彦俊轻哼一声，有点委屈。</p>
<p>开玩笑，从小看陈立农出糗的是他，陪他学习打球的是他，亲手做饭等他一起吃的也是他。凭什么一个不知道哪里来的人就能直接找上门来表白啊？！这个臭小子还故意支开自己……</p>
<p>「手机还给我。」林彦俊开始摆臭脸。</p>
<p>「不要。」陈立农摇头晃脑的耍赖，手机亮起的荧幕在裤兜里透光，亮亮的一块。</p>
<p>林彦俊不说话，慢慢地把手从人背后挪过去，一点点靠近那个兜——陈立农一把摁住他的手，还很挑衅地挑眉。</p>
<p>「你完蛋了！」好胜心被煽动，林彦俊猛地发力，直接把人扑倒在沙发上挠痒痒。</p>
<p>陈立农一边闷闷地笑一边挡住他的进攻，看着他动作渐渐慢下来，促狭地眯起眼睛。<br/>
「谁完蛋了？」<br/>
少年一把攥住身上人的右手拉高到头顶，接着把另一只送上来的手也拉高，干脆用一只手紧紧束在一起，空出右手反击挠他的腰和嘎吱窝。<br/>
「谁完蛋了？」陈立农气息乱了一些，但还是牢牢掌握着局势，任由林彦俊胡乱地挣动。「说，谁完蛋了？嗯？」</p>
<p>林彦俊一边忍不住地咯咯笑一边努力瞪他，泛红湿润的眼角漂亮得令人心痒。陈立农忍着躁动，伸手往那盈盈一握的后腰上去。</p>
<p>那里有两个精致的腰窝，如果用后入的姿势，是正好用拇指按住把人控制在身下狠操的地方。<br/>
而且林彦俊对这个部位又意外地非常敏感……</p>
<p>他的手刚刚碰到那个小巧的凹陷，身上的人终于奋起反抗，猛地发力用两条腿夹住他的侧腰，在陈立农恍惚之际双手挣脱，反握住他的手腕按在脸侧，牢牢地把他压制在沙发上。</p>
<p>两人犹如两只好斗的小兽茬架一般，气喘吁吁地对视。林彦俊整个人跨坐在他的腰上，散落的鬓发软软地垂着，恰好点在陈立农侧脸的泪痣上。</p>
<p>眼前人意气风发的样子漂亮极了，似乎正在拿眼神问他，「服不服？」两人保持这个姿势笑了好一会儿，陈立农的神色忽然变得怪异，向上仰视的目光里带上了困惑和探究。</p>
<p>「林彦俊，」他轻轻地问，「你……为什么，软软的？」</p>
<p>少年的手在十四年后再一次探向那个地方，消失在张开的两腿之间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>上篇·完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>